


Let's Watch The Sunrise Together...or something

by shaiwriter



Series: Bar-b-que's and Domination [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dasha - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Richonne - Freeform, Smut, Voyeurism, little bit of dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaiwriter/pseuds/shaiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little outside action for Rick and Michonne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch The Sunrise Together...or something

**Author's Note:**

> In my Prince is King Series, I've decided to write Richonne fics with Prince Lyrics sprinkled here and there throughout (in bold letters). This one has a few lyrics from Little Red Corvette.

Rick stood on his front porch, shirtless, bare feet peeking out of the legs of his loose fitted, low hung jeans. So low in fact, that if anyone was paying close enough attention, they’d be able to see the beautiful “V” shape of his lower abdomen that pointed to the little bit of exposed pubic hair peeking over the rim.

 

The sun was about to come up and he couldn’t believe he was already awake this early on a Sunday morning. He didn’t regret it though. The cul de sac was quiet; all of his neighbors --  friends actually -- were still inside their own homes. He was sure that after the party Shane and Andrea had thrown yesterday, the majority of them were sleeping in. Or, better still, sleeping it off. That bastard Shane really knew how to throw a shindig. Of course, Rick wasn’t there long enough to get drunk. At least not on liquor anyway, he thought, smiling to himself. He looked around his neighborhood and zeroed in on Michonne’s house, which was next door to Carol and Tobin’s house, directly across from his. His smile got brighter. He couldn’t believe he’d finally gotten to know her. After they fucked like wild rabbits, they went into her living room, naked, and finished putting her bookshelf together. She’d told him that she didn’t really need his help with it, but she needed an excuse to get him over there. He told her she didn’t need an excuse at all.

 

He’d learned that she was a Creative Director at some ad agency. He knows she told him what that job consists of, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember a word she’d said, about anything. The entire time she was talking, he was concentrating on her lips. Her luscious, beautiful, extremely kissable lips. And the way she absentmindedly licked at the corner of her mouth with just the tip of her pink tongue when she talked.

 

“Jesus.”

 

He took another swig of his beer. Yes, it was 5:30 in the morning and he was drinking a beer. Coffee wasn’t going to get it this morning. Not with all of those wonderful thoughts about her swirling around in his brain. Her body, her skin, her smell, the way she moaned when he buried himself inside her. He tipped the bottle back and drained it, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

 

He started to go inside, but movement caught his eye. Michonne’s front door opened and she stepped out onto her porch, wrapped up in a light blanket, trying to combat the morning chill that would be burned right off as soon as the sun came up. _“God she’s beautiful,”_ he thought to himself as he watched her sit on one of the Adirondack rocking chairs situated under the huge picture window that looked out over her front yard. Suddenly, he wanted to watch the sunrise with her.

 

“Hey,” he said to her. No need to yell even though she was across the street. The neighborhood was dead quiet.

 

Michonne’s head shot up, not expecting anyone to be out this early in the morning, but got a pleasant surprise.

 

“Hey,” she said back, smiling brightly at him.

 

That smile almost made his knees buckle. _“Fuck the sunrise,”_ he thought. _She_ was it.

 

“Can I come over there and sit with you?” he asked.

 

“Of course you can,” she said.

 

As she watched him saunter over to her with his bow-legged gait, she became acutely aware that the only thing she had on under her blanket was a tank top and a pair of panties.

 

_“God, he’s fucking glorious,”_ she thought to herself. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. In the time it took for him to get from his porch to hers, she thought about all the things they’d done the day before. His tongue, his lips, his cock, her lips _on_ his cock. She could feel herself getting wet.

 

_“Jesus Michonne, calm down._ ** _You’re moving much too fast. You have got to slow down. If you don’t, you’re gonna run your body right to the ground._** _You barely know him,”_ she thought, which was a ridiculous thought considering what they’d done the day before. Before she could admonish herself further, he was there, looking down at her with eyes that looked as clear as glass and as blue as the ocean. She needed to get her shit together.

 

“Good morning,” she said.

 

“Morning,” he said back, looking down at her through sexily drooping eyelids.

 

_“Get it together bitch! Calm down!”_ she said to herself.

 

“Have a seat Mr. Grimes,” she said aloud, gesturing towards the empty rocking chair next to hers.

 

“Thanks. How are you?” he asked.

 

_“Okay, that’s good. A little small talk never hurt anyone,”_ she thought. “I’m good. How are you?”

 

“I’m good, now that I’m able to lay my eyes on you again,” he said, smiling at her.

 

If her skin color had allowed it, he would have been able to see her blush right then and there. Her face got warm and her heart fluttered a little in her chest.

 

“Well, we’re neighbors.Of course you were going to be able to see me again,” she said trying, for reasons totally unknown to her, to steer the conversation away from where it seemed to be going.

 

He pinned her with a look that clearly said he wasn’t having it.

 

“I was so glad you came to the party yesterday. I know you realize I’ve been looking at you since you first moved in. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you. **Believe it or not, I started to worry. I wondered if I had enough class.** You seem so...above everyone else I’ve ever met. You move like you own the fucking world. With a confidence that is so goddamn attractive, I knew I had to have you, if you’d let me.”

 

Michonne was shocked. She’d never been told anything like that before and she really didn’t know what to do with the information.

 

“Yes, I saw you looking,” she assured him. “It made me uncomfortable at first, but I guess I got over it,” she giggled. “And, just so you know, I’m no better than anyone else. I’m just Michonne.”

 

“You’re not _just_ anything Michonne,” he said.

 

She shook her head at his declaration, secretly reveling in the fact that he thought she was special somehow.

 

“Thank you, Rick.” she said softly, looking down at her now cold cup of coffee. She took a sip anyway, just so she would have something to do with her hands and mouth, to keep her from doing _something else_ with her hands and mouth.

 

Rick wasn’t stupid. He knew she was stirring up over there. That’s just the way he wanted her.

 

“You alright over there?” he asked knowingly, smiling.

 

She looked at him over the rim of her coffee up and caught sight of his pink tongue as he licked his lips. Licked them as if he wanted it to be her. She choked a little on the cool coffee as it went down the wrong side of her throat.

 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m, ahem, I’m fine.” She was so embarrassed

 

“You sure? I can come and pat you on the back,” he said even though she’d stopped coughing.

 

“I’m okay,” she said as she put the offending coffee down by her feet.

 

She looked over at him wanting to ask him a question. She was suddenly nervous as a teenager, but she pushed past it. “What else, besides the way I walk like I rule the world, made you ‘look’ at me?

 

He chuckled, and wondered if he should actually tell her. He didn’t want to offend her, but he wasn’t going to lie or be coy with her either.

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “ **Girl, you got an ass like I’ve never seen**. I love the way it moves. I’m sorry, but you have to know that thang is fucking fabulous!”

 

Michonne threw her head back and laughed into the cool morning air. “You’re crazy!” she said, still laughing.

 

“Maybe, but I ain’t lying,” he said, laughing himself.

 

It felt good to laugh again. He hadn’t in such a long time. He thought of his ex and the guy that was supposed to be his best friend and his demeanor changed. He’d known Lori and Shane had fucked. She’d fucked so many others though, that at first, he thought he didn’t really give a shit. But then, he realized, that not only had he lost her, but he’d also lost his best friend. Shane didn’t realize he knew, and when he let him have it, it was gonna be fucking epic. The only reason he hadn’t kicked Shane’s teeth in yet was because, 1) he was finally able to get rid of his wife without any guilt and 2) because he knew how much Andrea loved Shane. He didn’t want to hurt her.

 

“You okay?” Michonne asked.

 

He looked over at her and saw the concern on her face...for him. It made his chest swell a bit. It also made his mind up for him. There was no way he was going to waste a minute he spent with Michonne, thinking about those assholes.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. My mind just wandered a little. It’s back now though.”

 

They didn’t say anything to each other for a beat. They just stared at each other. Even though it was still a little chilly outside, Michonne suddenly wanted to get rid of her blanket. She was hot as hell. And Rick knew it.

 

Looking Michonne in her eyes, he rubbed at his cock through his jeans, which was hard as granite.

 

“I haven’t even touched you yet and I feel like I’m going to come in my pants,” he whispered, never taking his eyes off hers.

 

Michonne looked down at his hand and the way he was, well, there was no other way to say it, he was pleasuring himself, and her mouth watered.

 

“Look at what you do to me, baby,” he said as he rubbed harder. “I want to be closer to you.”

 

“Let’s go in the house,” Michonne said, surprised at how husky her voice had become.

 

“No. I want to be close to you out here. Right here,” Rick said.

 

Rick stopped rubbing himself and stood up. He stalked over to her and stood in front of her, his hard cock very evident to her eyes.

 

“Get up.”

 

Maybe they’d be going in the house after all Michonne thought. No such luck. When she stood, he repositioned the blanket so that it was draped over her shoulders. When he saw what she had on underneath, he moaned. He placed his hands on her hips, turned them so that her back was to the neighborhood, then he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

 

“Are you wet for me?”

 

“Yes,” Michonne whispered.

 

“Show me.”

 

Michonne was gonna take her panties off, but she had a better idea. She pulled her panties to the side and slid her fingers up and down her slit. She pulled her finger out and ran it across his bottom lip, coating him with her juice. Rick gripped her hips tighter and moaned, sucking her finger into his mouth. She tasted so fucking good, but this would never do. He had to show her who was boss, at least when it came to this. He took her finger from his mouth.

 

“Take off your panties.”

 

Michonne started to look around, worried they might be seen. They’d already crossed a line, and she wasn’t sure she could go any further, no matter how wet it made her to think about.

 

“Uh unh. Don’t worry about what’s going on out there,” Rick said, bringing her attention back to where he needed it to be. “Do what I said,” he said firmly.

 

Michonne didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with her, but she found she couldn’t _not_ do as he told her. She reached down and pulled her panties to her feet and stepped out. She started to bend over to get them, but he stopped her.

 

“Leave them where they are.”

 

He held on to the blanket so it wouldn’t fall off of her shoulders. “Take off your top, baby.”

 

She didn’t hesitate, grabbing at the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She looked at him, asking what to do with it, without saying anything. He smiled at her. _“Good girl,”_ he thought.

 

“Drop it, but not on top of your panties. I want to look at them and see how wet you got for me.”

 

She did what she was told. She waited while he took her in. He looked at her like he was worshipping her, his clear blue eyes were now almost black from his dilated pupils, and they were all over her. Scanning every inch of her. He swallowed hard, as he couldn’t help but revere the woman standing in front of him. And even though he hadn’t said a word, it was then that Michonne realized, even though he’d taken the lead with their sex, dominating her, she was the one really in charge.

 

“Take off my pants Michonne,” he said, trying his best not to whimper.

 

She reached out to unbutton his pants and slowly, carefully, unzipped them. His dick, heavy and hard, made its appearance and she found that she was as hungry for it now as she had been the first time she saw it. His jeans were loose now that they were free of his cock and fell down his legs. He stepped out of them and kicked them over to the side. He sat down on the chair she’d recently vacated, and leaned back on the inclined chair back.

 

“C’mere baby,” he said, holding his arms out to her.

 

Keeping the blanket around her shoulders, she moved to straddle him. She needed him inside her, but he sat her on his thighs.

 

“Not yet. I want to see you,” he said. “Lean back, just a little.”

 

When she did, he saw the muscles in her core contract, holding her in position. Not only was she strikingly beautiful, but also so strong. He sat up and placed his hand around her back under the blanket so she wouldn’t get too tired too quick. He looked down at her spread legs and eyed her smooth wet pussy. Her skin was a beautiful chocolate brown and he licked his lips eagerly. Using his other hand, he spread her open to his gaze, greedily eyeing her pink slick center. He sank his finger inside her and she shuddered from the contact. Rick lay back on the chair, bringing her upper body to rest on him and continued to finger fuck her and thumb her clit as the sun slowly appeared. She was rapidly breathing into his neck, fucking his finger.

 

“Please, more,” she begged him softly.

 

He gave her what she wanted. He slipped another finger inside of her tightness and continued his slow fuck and manipulation of her clit. She moved her hips in tandem with his fingers and he could feel her tighten even more.

 

“I don’t want you to come yet Michonne. I want to be  inside you when you do. Do you hear me?” he whispered to her.

 

“I...I can’t help it. I need to come so bad.”

 

“I know you do baby,” Rick said, never stopping with his fingers. “But, I want you to try for me. Can you try?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, yes, yes, oh my god!” she yelled as she came all over his fingers.

 

Her head dropped on his shoulder, breath ragged, and her eyes were closed as she shook through the rest of her ‘disobedient’ orgasm.

 

“I’m sorry,”she said, not lifting her head. “I tried, I really did.”

 

She could hear his deep chuckle as well as feel it coming from his chest.

 

“That’s okay, baby,” he said as he rubbed her back. “ _This_ time. But, **I’m gonna try to tame that little red love machine**.”

 

“Oh shit,” she moaned. She could barely stand it.

 

“You ready for more?” he asked her.

 

She looked up at him, and kissed him softly on his lips and nodded her head.

 

“Tell me then baby. Tell me what you need,” he said.

 

“I need you. I need you inside me, now.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

He lifted Michonne up by her hips, making the blanket fall from her shoulders and settle around her ass. She went to grab it and put it back in place, but he stopped her.

 

“Leave it,” he said as he slid into her pussy. “Goddamn,” Rick moaned, losing himself for a minute.

 

With his hands firmly on her ass under the blanket, he moved her up and down, sliding her sensuously on his shaft.

 

“Shit, _shit_ Rick,” Michonne said looking him in his eyes.

 

He was looking right into hers as well. It was like they were locked into each other, and he smiled at her.

 

“How do I feel inside you?” he asked softly.

 

When she didn’t answer him in an appropriate amount of time, he cut out the softness. “Tell me Michonne. Now,” he said firmly as he lightly popped her on the ass. She groaned in pleasure, just like he knew she would.

 

“So good,” Michonne said as her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. She took a minute to realize that that had happened to her twice in two days, after never happening before. “So fucking good, Rick,” she whimpered.

 

“ I want to please you,” he said as they started fucking faster. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Michonne could hardly speak. She just pulled his head down to her chest and said, “Suck me. Suck me here.”

 

Rick latched on to her and sucked her nipple between his lips. He had to force himself not to bite down too hard, but he did nibble, just a little.

 

“Ah god yes,” Michonne said, getting louder.

 

Rick went to her other nipple and softly sucked it into his mouth. Taking one of his hands off her ass, he gently pinched and twisted the nipple he’d given up while still sucking on the one currently in his mouth.

 

He was getting close. Her tight pussy was working him over and he was gonna come.

 

“Sweet Jesus, you feel so good. You’re amazing ‘Chonne,” he said, unbeknownst to him, giving her, her very first nickname.

 

He pulled his lips from her nipple and licked the slick, sweaty space between her perky tits, watching as they bobbed up and down as she rode him. Their movements made the rocking chair glide back and forth underneath them, making their fucking virtually effortless.

 

“Shit,” he moaned, as he let the rocking chair dictate their movements.

 

When the chair rocked back, he pushed Michonne back, away from him, until all that was in her was the very tip of his cock. When the chair rocked forward, he pulled her back to him forcefully, slamming into her soft wet center, over and over. Soon, they were going so fast, the back of the rocking chair slammed into her house with every stroke. Neither could care less.

 

“Fuck baby, **with a body like yours, you ought to be in jail. Cause it’s on the verge of being obscene,** ” he said urgently, feeling his balls tighten. “I’m gonna come Michonne!”

 

She worked him harder, bouncing up and down on his sex as if it was he was the only thing in the world that mattered to her.

 

“Come for me Rick,” she growled into his ear, giving it a lick. “Come on.”

 

“Fuck me,” he whispered roughly. “Fuck me hard!” he demanded.

 

She gave him what he wanted, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, and fucked him with everything she was worth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her, moving her body up and down until he came so hard he thought his head was gonna blow right off his fucking neck.

 

Slowly, they grinded into each other until the rocking chair came to a stop, causing them to stop as well. Rick grabbed Michonne by the back of her neck (a place he loved) and pulled her face down to his. They kissed, urgently at first, but soon, at an easy, lazy pace. He sucked at her top lip and she at his bottom lip, both of their tongues swirling around each other. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pleased when he moaned with satisfaction.

 

_____________________________________________

  


Across the street, Daryl and Sasha were up. Somehow, Daryl had persuaded Sasha to go fishing with him at the neighborhood pond, half a mile behind their house.

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Sasha said yawning, as Daryl joined her in their kitchen.

 

“I ain’t making you. You told me if I got through that party without ripping Shane’s head off, you’d go. He’s still got his head,” Daryl said, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, okay, okay,” she said smiling at him.

 

Daryl turned to go out to the back porch and get his tackle box, but Sasha pulled him back to her.

 

“Kiss me again baby,” she said softly.

 

Daryl wrapped his arms around Sasha’s tiny waist, always careful not to squeeze too hard, no matter how much he wanted to, and kissed her again, opening her lips with his own and slipping his tongue in her mouth. Sasha moaned and rubbed her body against his. He grabbed her ass with one hand and pulled her closer into him. When he finally let her go, he smiled at her.

 

“You ain’t slick Ms. Sasha,” his voice downright rugged as he pressed his newly hardened cock into her belly. “We’re still going fishing, lil’ darlin’.”

 

He laughed as he watched her eyes get big and her mouth opened to get ready to deny that she was trying to trick him into staying home. Before she could say anything though, they both heard a banging outside, like someone was throwing a baseball on the side of a house.

 

“What the hell is that noise?” Daryl asked, not waiting for an answer, but going to their living room to look out the window and see. Sasha was right behind him.

 

As they got to the window, the noise was getting louder and faster. Sasha pulled in front of Daryl and pulled the curtain back a little.

 

“Oh my God,” Sasha said, mortified, but unable to look away from the scene across the street

 

“What?” Daryl asked, standing behind Sasha and pulling the curtain back a little more so he could see too. “Holy shit! Is that…?”

 

“Uh huh,” Sasha said quietly, in a daze.

 

“Damn,” Daryl said just as quiet, in the same daze as Sasha.

 

They watched Rick and Michonne go at each other like a couple of teenagers on Michonne’s porch. Suddenly, Daryl didn’t feel like going fishing.

 

He leaned over his girlfriend and whispered in her ear, “Keep watchin’ ‘em.”

 

“What?” she asked as she tried to turn her head in Daryl’s direction.

 

He stopped her head and gently turned her back toward the window.

 

“You heard me babygirl,” he said softly. “Keep watchin’.”

 

Daryl slowly pulled Sasha’s short nightgown up over her hips and pulled her back into his front. He reached forward and rubbed her pussy over her panties. She opened her legs for him so that he could rub her lower. He took the hint and let his hand cover her completely. He pinched and caressed her entire pussy with his big hand, not having to move too much because compared to him, she was so little. With his other hand, he pushed her head over to the side and licked her exposed neck. He stopped licking and started sucking at her neck, squeezing her pussy with the same pulsing rhythm he used on her neck.

 

“You ready for me?” he asked as he ground his cock into her back even though he really didn’t have to ask. She was soaking wet.

 

“God yes. Let’s go upstairs!” she said as she turned away from the window and grabbed his hand. “Wait,” she said as she looked at the fishing poles leaning against the wall.

 

Daryl followed her eyes and looked at the poles. “Fuck it,” he said as he lifted her up, settling her pussy on his hardness, as she wrapped her legs around him. “We can go to the grocery store later,” he said as he ran up the stairs with her clinging to him.

 

She giggled the entire way.

  
  



End file.
